Ealdor
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to While You Slept. AU. preslash. Two months after Arthur was taken Merlin saved a young druid boy, raising the five-year-old, and eight months later Arthur returns with his knights and Morgana. Merlin realizes who Arthur is, and Arthur has a plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

Sequel to "While You Slept"

Arthur/Merlin pre-slash

Warning: COMPLETELY AU.

Should be a three-or-fourshot

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlin's head jerked up from where he was doing the mending, eyes wide. His mother, thanks to her apprenticeship with a man named Gaius in Camelot when she was a young woman, was Ealdor's midwife and the only thing close to a _physician_ the small village could boast of. And due to this Merlin had grown up doing most of the housework while his mother tended to the sick and the pregnant.

His ability to cook and clean and mend clothes had earned him enough ribbing from Will to last him a lifetime (his best friend assuring him he'd make some woman or man a good _wife_ some day), and yet Merlin took great pride in his quality of work and the fact that this was one of the few things he could do without his magic and not end up looking like a fool.

Plus, mending the torn garments helped soothe him. It was a good distraction, and lately he needed good distractions. Lately, the face of the mysterious Arthur didn't allow Merlin to fully concentrate on _anything_, and he'd been more of a klutz than usual.

Honestly, he was more than a little frustrated with himself. It'd been near eight months since he'd found the mysterious, wounded man, and had nursed him back to health as best as he could until Arthur's comrades---whomever they'd been---had found them and taken the blonde away with them.

Up to this day Merlin wondered whatever befell Arthur.

"I _said_," Will closed the door behind him rapidly, going to the window and peering out cautiously. "That the _bloody prince of Camelot_ is in the village!" He closed the curtains. "And while he and his escort are being secretive as to _why_ they're here, it looks like they're _looking_ for someone."

Merlin tensed immediately, gaze going to his bedroom.

Will followed his gaze and frowned. "It wouldn't make sense, not after six months, but that is my worry as well."

Getting up, Merlin went to his small room and gazed down upon the boy sleeping on the bedroll, curled up around Merlin's old bear. The boy as pale as midnight, with hair like ebony and eyes like blue fire had been yet another creature Merlin had stumbled upon while walking through the forest, after having saved Arthur.

The boy had been starved, weak, and feverish.

Apparently the boy-child was a druid's apprentice, and his master had been killed by bandits, the boy having rushed off before the attack and left wandering the forest for days until Merlin had stumbled upon him.

The young warlock had rushed the boy to his home, and after feeding him and forcing water down his weak throat, Merlin had watched the boy recover.

The villagers, used to magic amongst them due to Merlin, had been a little war of the child Mordred, but had grown fond of the small boy who shadowed Merlin faithfully. Most of the women were quite taken with the child, and spoilt him when they thought Hunith wasn't looking, giving him extra portions of food or delicacies at the small festivals the village would hold.

"Mordred." Merlin bent to his knees and shook the small child awake.

Mordred opened his eyes slowly, sleepily, mouth pouted, tired. "_Merlin_?" The five year old sat up, rubbing a fist in his eye, yawning.

"Mordred, remember what we talked about when you first came here?" Merlin asked, his blue eyes meeting the child's. "About what to do when there were strangers here?"

Mordred's eyes widened, all sleep gone immediately, as he nodded.

"Well, there're some people from Camelot here, and they mustn't know about you or me." Merlin informed the child. "So we're going to play that game. The whole village is, until the people leave, okay?"

Mordred nodded, and then raised his arms expectantly.

Grinning at the utterly possessive child, Merlin hooked his arms around the small body and lifted him up, resting his light weight on his hip as he walked out of the room to where Will was peeking through the curtains at whatever was going on outside.

Mordred was silent, as he usually was, leaning his head against Merlin's chest, against his heartbeat.

Merlin smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of the child's head.

When the warlock had first set his eyes on the child he'd felt a deep connection, similar to the one he'd felt when he'd taken care of Arthur, and yet different. With Mordred Merlin felt parental protectiveness, and during the six months the child had been under his care Merlin had grown to love him with all his heart.

"I see him, the _bloody prince_." Will hissed, making a face at the prince, whoever he may be. "Some woman just arrived on horseback with some personal guards and what's probably her lady in waiting. The prince didn't seem to be expecting her to show up. They're arguing as we speak." He made a little appreciative sound. "And quite spectacularly, I must say."

"What the prince of _Camelot_ doing in Ealdor of all places?" Merlin wondered, sitting back down, Mordred curled on his lap, still somewhat asleep, and picked up the mending. He knew that they were in a dangerous situation, but still, it wasn't as if the prince was going to be coming to this specific house looking for the child.

If that was what the prince was truly after.

Anyway, Ealdor wasn't a part of Camelot, so even _if_ word of a druid and apprentice had reached their ears they didn't have the authority to do _anything_.

Telling himself this, Merlin took in a deep breath and resumed with the mending, leaving Will to spy on the royals outside of their home.

True as always, the repeated actions of the mending calmed him, and it must have transmitted to Mordred, because the child sunk into sleep, clutching at Merlin's shirt and snoring softly.

"They're _still_ arguing!" Half an hour later, Will was nothing more than amused as he openly stared at the royals outside as they argued about god knew what. "I think I like this woman---noble or not. Anyone who can handle a prince like that is a god in my mind."

Snorting in amusement at that, Merlin shook his head. He could understand Will's resentment when it came to nobility, but sometimes it could be quite annoying, or amusing, it varied on the context. "So, how's it going with Libya?"

Tearing his gaze from the window, Will closed the curtains and turned to Merlin once more, grinning sheepishly, even managing a little blush. He'd been sweet on farmer Gareth's daughter since the both of them could walk, and only lately had the girl started to realize he existed and allowed him to court her. "She kissed me last night, when we snuck out to see the stars together."

Merlin grinned, happy for his friend. "Don't do anything to have her father run you through with his pitchfork for."

Will shivered. "He _does_ like that pitchfork to a disturbing degree, doesn't he?"

Merlin nodded.

The brunet returned to the window and then jumped backwards. "Your mother's bloody leading him this way!"

Merlin dropped his mending and shot up, surprisingly enough not waking the slumbering Mordred with the swift movement. "What is she _thinking_?"

"I don't know, mate." Will looked frantic as well. "Let's go out the back way!"

Merlin nodded, and both males hurried out of the back, slowing their pace and trying to remain inconspicuous once they were outside. The last thing they wanted to do was to draw attention to themselves.

Shifting Mordred's weight slightly in his arm so that the child's cheek rested against his shoulder, Merlin tried to calm himself, tried to remember that he didn't only have to think about the safety of his village or his mother, or even himself. He had Mordred he needed to look after as well.

"I'm thinking we go to the little hidden lagoon out in the forest." Will decided in a hushed voice, looking around them suspiciously. "Take some food, make it look like we were just having a picnic of sorts. By the time we return the blasted nobles will have gone off."

Merlin was liking the sound of this plan.

That way he and Mordred could be out of the village and---.

"You!"

He turned and stopped in shock at the fierce beauty of the woman stalking towards them, determination deep within her sharp blue eyes. By her side was a pretty dark skinned girl who wore a plainer, yellow dress.

His heart plummeted to his stomach.

This could only be the lady noble Will had told him of.

The woman in the flowing robes stopped in front of him, her gaze narrowed and on him, looking him up and down, before she suddenly _smiled_, and it was _beautiful_. "You're Merlin."

Merlin's eyes widened in shock.

How had she known his name?

Her grin was amused as she turned to the woman to her side. "He's going to be so _infuriated_ that I found him first!"

The darker woman just smiled and shook her head, amused.

The noble woman then returned her attention to Merlin. "I'm the Lady Morgana, Ward of King Uther of Camelot, and this is my handmaiden, Gwen." Her grin was that of a conspirator. "I have wanted to meet you for a _long_ time, Merlin."

Confused, wondering how this woman knew of him and why she would want to meet _him_ of all people, Merlin offered her a weak smile. "It is an honor, milady." He hesitated for a moment before motioning to Will, who was eyeing Morgana and Gwen in a way Merlin was _sure_ Libya wouldn't appreciate. "This is my best friend, Will."

Will nodded his head.

The ladies smiled.

Morgana's gaze rested on Mordred, looking amused. "He didn't know you had a brother." She turned to Gwen and grinned. "I am rapidly beating him once more, the incompetent brat. By the time he finds us I will know more about Merlin than he does. This is such _fun!_ I cannot _wait_ to see the expression on his face. It will turn puce, I _know_ it will!"

"_Milady_…" Gwen's voice was an exasperated warning yet tinged with laughter.

The girls shared a tender smile.

Will and Merlin were surprised at this. They'd heard about the near master/dog relationship nobles and their servants had, so it was amazing to see the genuine affection between these females.

"What is your brother's name?" Morgana returned her attention Merlin.

"He's not my brother." Merlin held Mordred against his rapidly beating heart. This was it, now or never. "This is my son, Mordred."

The smiles slipped from both Morgana and Gwen's faces and they shared an indescribable look before Morgana turned to Merlin. "You---you're _married_?"

"You look so _young_ to have a child!" Gwen gasped, before blushing. "Not that I'm saying you shouldn't have had him! He's a beautiful boy! And you two look a lot alike! Not that I'm saying you're beautiful because that's a feminine term! Not that I'm saying your son look _feminine! _I---I meant---I didn't mean---It's just that---!" She then paused and bit her bottom lip, looking genuinely troubled.

As did Morgana.

It was beginning to bother Merlin.

"Yes, well, the passion of youth." Will stepped in, placing an arm around Merlin's shoulders and grinning at the women. "Now if you excuse us, ladies. I have a fair maiden I need to visit and Merlin and Mordred have somewhere they need to be."

The two women shared near panicked looks as Merlin and Will began to walk away, Will dropping his arm from around his friend's shoulder.

"Oh dear." Gwen whispered.

"I don't know whether to be amused by this unlikely turn of events or horrified." Morgana whispered back.

Merlin, wondering exactly what they were referring to, shook his head and turned the corner, only to come face to face with the last person he would have expected.

_Arthur_.

His eyes widened as he stared upon the handsome face of the man whose life he'd saved and whom he'd tended to eight months ago. Merlin had never thought he'd ever see the man again, and now, now here he was in front of him, his expression of impatience and irritation melting from his face.

"_Merlin_." He smiled, drawing himself up taller somehow, back straight, sword hanging from the belt around his narrow hips. He wore chainmail and the symbol of Camelot.

Merlin's stomach dropped as he realized that Arthur must be a part of the knights of Camelot. That made sense, why he was here all of a sudden. He must have come here escorting and protecting the _prince_.

"A-A-Arthur." Merlin stammered, holding Mordred closer. "It's a surprise to see you again. I---you're looking well, healthy."

Gwen was _wrong_.

'Beautiful' _could_ be used to describe a man. Handsome was too rough a description for Arthur's looks, but beauty, beauty described it _perfectly_. And now that he didn't have the swelling and cuts and bruises and discoloration in his skin due to the blow he'd received, Arthur was the most beautiful thing Merlin had ever _seen_.

Even _Morgana_ took a second place compared to him.

Will went tense at Merlin's side. "You bloody _know_ him?"

Turning to his friend and nodding, wondering why Will looked like he was about to either throw a fit or keel over. "We met one day…" he paused, wondering how to put this. "In the forest, some months back."

"Why didn't I hear of this?" Will's eyes narrowed as he looked from a confused and nervous Merlin to a now fully annoyed Arthur.

"I didn't realize that he had to report everything to _you_." Arthur announced rather acidly.

"Well, _now_ you know, _Your Highness_." Will placed his hands on his hips defiantly, spitting the title out as if it were a curse.

Merlin suddenly went tense in horror as his eyes widened and he knew that he must look like he was about to faint. "_Highness_?" He looked back and forth between a surprised Will and a blank-faced Arthur. "_You're_ the prince of Camelot?"

"You mean you didn't bloody _know_?" Will looked like he would like nothing better than to slap him up the back of his head. "I thought you said you'd met him!"

"I just knew his name." Merlin rushed on, turning his horrified expression on his best friend. "I only learnt his name!"

Appeased now that he understood better the situation, Will just sighed and shook his head, arms folding over his chest. "Just _figures_ you'd go out into the forest, meet a _bloody prince_, and not even realize it!"

Arthur glared at Will. "Show some respect for a prince, peasant."

Merlin's eyes widened in shock at the words.

Will sneered. "You're not _my_ prince. Don't owe you bloody _anything_."

Arthur's hand twitched close to his sword.

_Oh gods!_ Merlin realized that he was in a dangerous situation between two men who seemed easily angered and who would like nothing more than to clobber each other. Will he could understand, since the boy hated most nobles on sight, but what had gotten _Arthur_ so riled up as to be close to calling Will out to a duel?

Mordred groaned, waking in his arms. The young boy pulled away slightly and rubbed his eyes, yawning, before leaning his cheek against Merlin's shoulder and turning his bright blue gaze on Will and Arthur with a petulant little pout, obviously displeased with both of them for having woken him from his rest.

Arthur's gaze rested on Mordred contemplatively, apparently forgetting about Will and his disrespect. Arthur's lip tilted slightly at the side. "Your little brother is the spitting image of you, Merlin." His blue gaze went form Mordred to Merlin and back. "You have the same exact coloring."

Now more than ever Merlin was glad for the cover story the whole village knew of. If Mordred was the child Merlin and some random girl who'd run away to the big city to start a new life working in the castle, and if everyone collaborated with that story, then it would be impossible for him to be charged and executed as the druid's boy. Mordred had been too young to receive the druid tattoos for his initiation, and that helped them hide him better.

At first the village had thought that they should make Hunith be the pretend mother, but they'd quickly discarded that idea. Mordred was a timid, silent child, and while everyone had fallen in love with him, and were protective, the only person he openly adored was Merlin. It was painfully obvious how the child only completely trusted his rescuer, and clung to him silently, possessively.

It only made sense to make Merlin the pretend-father if they'd wanted it to be believable.

"Arthur!" Morgana appeared by their side, face calm and yet her eyes were nervous.

Gwen was by her side, biting on her bottom lip, looking from Merlin to Mordred to Arthur and back repeatedly.

"_Morgana_." Arthur growled. "I thought I told you and Gwen to return to the castle." He looked only _just_ able to keep a rein on his temper. "It is _not_ safe for two young women to---."

"_Oh posh_," Morgana announced, going to Merlin's side and surprising him by linking her arm around his. "I was just having a nice conversation with Merlin and I do enjoy the place, don't you, Gwen?"

"I do." Gwen nodded.

Arthur's eyes narrowed harshly on Morgana's hold on Merlin. "You two have _conversed_ before?"

"Right over there." Morgana motioned to where she'd been speaking with Merlin before. "I recognized him immediately and introduced myself. He's such a _nice_ young fellow."

Mordred pouted at Morgana's hold on Merlin, but still eyed her curiously.

Morgana, sensing the gaze, turned her head and met that gaze, smiling at the child.

Mordred hid his face half in Merlin's shirt, yet kept sending everyone suspicious and outright curious expressions.

"Sire," a man came towards them and stopped, smiling at Merlin. "Young Merlin, how art thou doing?"

Merlin turned towards the knight, barely recognizing him in chainmail and sans the bruises and cuts and dried blood.

"I never introduced myself last time we met." The knight smiled friendly. "I am Sir Galahad, head knight to Prince Arthur."

Merlin smiled at him.

He'd genuinely liked the older man.

"It is good to see you well." Merlin smiled. "This is my friend, Will, and my son, Mordred." He missed the look of horror that crossed Arthur's face at those last four words, but he _did_ notice the shock on Sir Galahad's.

The knight then got control over his emotions and smiled, nodding before turning to Arthur. "Milord, there is something I need for you to see."

Arthur turned and stormed away on what would seem like shaky legs.

Merlin watched him go, worried, wondering if maybe all of the injuries hadn't healed completely.

If this was the case he felt guilty, because it meant he'd been a poor physician and despite his best efforts the prince's wounds hadn't been tended to well enough.

Morgana let go of him and with a smile she walked away with Gwen after Arthur, both girls whispering low and rapidly to each other.

"Well," Will watched them go. "That has to be the worst part, right? Everything will be fine now?" He scratched his head. "I mean, they must have already bought whatever provisions, or gotten whatever it is that made them go out of their way and come through Ealdor, right?"

Merlin held Mordred closer.

The boy gave a contented sigh and hid his face in Merlin's neck.

"I mean," Will continued on. "They should leave any minute now, right?"

Merlin didn't answer, just stared off in the direction the nobles from Camelot had left.

He knew that they were a danger to him and Mordred, but he couldn't help feeling so cold as once again Arthur walked out of his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgana hesitated, looking at Arthur as he tended to his horse, his movements jerky, vicious. She sighed and looked at the knights and the others, who were _all_ giving the prince a wide berth, completely terrified and smart enough to know that no one sane approached Arthur whenever he was in his fits.

And this was a _royal_ fit to top all fits.

Growling, realizing that they were _all_ waiting for _her_ to do something, Morgana took in a deep breath and went toward the man she loved as a brother. "You know, I've been asking around as subtly as I can, and it looks as if Merlin doesn't have a wife."

She'd gotten straight to the point because that was her best option if she didn't want Arthur cutting her off mid-sentence and commanding some knight to forcefully take her and Gwen back to Camelot.

When Arthur was missing after his trip to King Cendred's kingdom, Morgana had dreamt of all the horrible things that'd happened to him, but she'd also dreamt of Merlin, and of how he'd taken care of Arthur, and that was the only thing that'd kept Morgana sane during the days of Arthur's disappearance.

She owed her brother's life to Merlin, and Arthur had obviously become smitten with his rescuer, so when Camelot's invasion of Mercia (as retribution for Bayard's attack on Arthur) proved successful and Bayard finally swore fealty, and Morgana had overheard some of the knights talking about Arthur planning to go to Ealdor to find his savior----she'd known she had to come too.

"He…doesn't?" Arthur kept his back to her, but his voice cracked slightly.

"No." Morgana sighed. Her brother was like a child when it came to Merlin. He'd been half in love with the younger man during his days of unconsciousness and he'd fallen further for some reason while in Camelot.

She knew Arthur's plan, also knew it was a front for what he truly wanted but didn't dare say out loud.

And she wanted to be here to support him and make sure he got what he wanted---what he needed to be happy.

And anyway, it wouldn't be coercion. She'd _seen_ the way Merlin had looked at _Arthur_.

There was a definite attraction there, even if the peasant didn't exactly realize what he felt.

"What happened to the mother?" Arthur asked, still keeping his voice low.

"It took a while for me to wheedle this information out for you, you know, so be appreciative." Morgana menaced him sisterly. "These people are very protective of Merlin, they care for him dearly. But the few people I got to speak told me that after having Mordred the girl in question left Ealdor and went to King Cendred's court to work in the castle. She left the baby Mordred for Merlin to raise, and no one has heard of her since."

Arthur turned on his heel, eyes furious. "She _abandoned_ them?"

Morgana nodded, having felt angered as well when she'd heard the story.

While Arthur was furious with the village girl for abandoning child and Merlin, he wasn't that dangerously furious anymore, even seemed _contemplative_.

Those who'd ventured with them from Camelot recognized this and sighed in relief from where they _so_ hadn't been spying.

"This might still work." Arthur finally announced, looking up at Morgana and smiled. "Thank you."

Morgana smiled tenderly back.

This was why she'd come along even if he'd told her not to.

Her silly boy needed all the help he could get.

And what were sisters for anyway?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

For some reason is not allowing me to access the reviews page for this story, so for all those who reviewed the last chapter **thank you**, and sorry I can't name you out like I usually do but the website is being a pain in the posterior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nightfall and the nobles were still in Ealdor.

Not only were they in the village, but Merlin was dumbfounded as he found Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana, and her handmaiden Gwen spending the night _at his home_. He had no _idea_ what his mother was doing, inviting the butchers of his kind into her home, but he was going to question her strongly when the nobles finally left tomorrow.

For they _had_ to leave tomorrow.

Right?

"You're doing the _mending_."

Looking up at the sound of that voice, Merlin paused in the middle of his work and raised an eyebrow. "Keen eye."

Morgana _might_ have snorted in amusement from where she was sitting with Hunith and Gwen, but that could have only been Merlin's imagination.

"Is _everyone_ in this little village disrespectful?" Arthur sighed, exasperated, sitting down next to Merlin. "How does King Cendred stand it?"

"Well, the king has little to do with us." Merlin shrugged, returning his attention to the matters at hand (literally) as he continued to mend one of Mordred's shirts. "We're left to our own devices."

Arthur was listening intently, an unreadable expression on his face. "You don't express much loyalty for your king."

Merlin winced, remembering who it was that Arthur was. He wasn't just the man Merlin had saved, he was the prince of Camelot, a man who knew Cendred personally.

He was the _enemy_.

Mordred looked up from where he was playing with the clay Merlin had gotten for him, using different berries and flowers to dye them a multitude of colors. The boy liked to mold the clay under his hand and usually passed the time thusly, but his attention seemed to waver between concentrating on his creation and keeping a close, wary eye on Arthur.

"Loyalty is earned, _sire_." Merlin kept his eyes on the material in his hands, saying the last word with a little bite, reminding himself who it was he spoke to.

If only Will hadn't left to court Libya, he would have provided a good buffer in a situation like this. Then again, he and Arthur seemed ready to beat the other to death at the slightest provocation, so maybe it'd been Providence that Libya had batted her lashes at Will and lured him away.

For some reason, Arthur didn't look the least bit insulted at the slight towards Cendred's name. If anything he seemed quite pleased with Merlin's scowl. "Have you never thought about leaving Ealdor, _Mer_lin?"

Even though the question itself shocked the young warlock, it was the strange way in which Arthur voiced his name that had him looking up at the prince, eyes wide, not exactly sure why he was blushing when, if anything, he should be pale in worry as to what had prompted the question.

He didn't notice the way the three women stopped their happy chattering and did their best to pretend that they weren't listening intently to the conversation, waiting for an answer.

Mordred looked up from his clay figurine.

"Sometimes, maybe, when I was younger." Merlin tore his gaze from Arthur and lowered it to the shirt in his hands. "But I have Mordred and my mother to look after, and I couldn't leave either of them behind."

Mordred, apparently not even liking the _thought_ of Merlin ever leaving him, shot Arthur an ugly, accusing look and attached himself to Merlin's leg, arms curled around it possessively, gaze warning Arthur to drop the subject.

Unfortunately, the prince wasn't paying attention to the young boy. Instead, his gaze was intense and on Merlin. "It would be better, would it not, for the three of you to move to a place where there's more of a future, not only for you, but for your son?"

Merlin was confused. Not exactly getting what was going on. "Like where?"

Arthur grinned, leaning backwards. "_Camelot_ of course."

Merlin's eyes widened and then he laughed, missing the slightly confused and hurt expression on Arthur's face at his reaction. To even_ think_ that living in Camelot would be giving Mordred _more of a future_ was hilarious, and Merlin couldn't help but shake his head as his laughter died to soft chuckles.

That had had to be the most ridiculous suggestion _ever_.

Even _if_ Merlin decided to become suicidal and move his family from Ealdor (his Eden) to Camelot (Hell incarnate) what in the world would he even _do_ there to make a living?

Merlin had no skills (magic _definitely_ wasn't an option) and they'd be starving in days.

"No, no, _no_." Merlin continued to shake his head as he chuckled. Finishing mending the shirt and folding it neatly before placing it in the basket of finished clothes, he picked up one of his trousers next to be mended.

"_Why not_?" It was the dark steel in Arthur's voice that tipped the warlock off that he might have offended the prince somehow.

Looking up from where he was threading the needle, Merlin rested his blue gaze on Arthur and noted the tight lines around his mouth and eyes, lines that shouldn't even be there for years to come. Lines that hadn't even been there seconds before.

Gaze widening, realizing that he'd just insulted the prince's kingdom with his reaction, Merlin opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it once more. "I—I don't mean any disrespect for Camelot," he quickly added: "_sire_." Arthur wasn't looking appeased, so Merlin quickly continued on. "It's just that my mother is the only physician Ealdor has, and it'd be wrong to take her from the people."

Seeing that Arthur's eyes were softening slightly, Merlin realized he was on the right track. "And Camelot is too far from here and I don't have a trade. I---," he motioned around the house. "I take care of the household chores, tend to the garden, and help some of the neighbors during harvest…nothing I can do would be useful in such a _grand_ place as Camelot."

By now Arthur was back to smiling contently, and a little smugly, as he leaned back in the seat. "Your way with herbs and healing is astounding. Even our Court Physician was impressed with how well my wounds were when I was returned safely to Camelot."

Merlin opened his mouth to stutter something like 'it was a fluke' or 'you really weren't _that_ badly wounded', which everyone who heard it would know were lies…

"How _is_ Gaius doing?" Hunith asked, surprising the nobles.

"You know the Court Physician?" Gwen asked in surprise.

Hunith smiled brightly, nodding. "As a younger woman I lived in Camelot, in the castle, and I worked under Gaius as his apprentice." Her smile turned nostalgic. "Those were some of the happier days of my life. Always busy, always entertaining."

Arthur was silent before looking at Hunith in an oddly intent way. "Did you---did you ever meet my mother?"

At that moment Merlin forgot that Arthur was the son of his greatest threat, an enemy in his own right, and he just saw a son who'd lost his mother at too young an age.

"Yes, I did." Hunith smiled tenderly at the prince, as if seeing the same thing Meriln did. "She was a beautiful woman, and sweet and loving. All of the servants loved her dearly. She used to sing all the time, especially when she was pregnant with you. She'd walk around, hands on her stomach, and sing and hum and just talk to you. She was so _happy_."

Arthur looked like he was desperate to ask more, but was keeping a reign on his questions.

Merlin watched Arthur contemplatively, wondering why it seemed as if Arthur hadn't even heard _that much_ about his mother. His gaze went thoughtfully to Morgana, and was surprised to see her giving him a sad smile, nodding an answer to the question that must have been visible on his face.

"Did Mordred's mother sing to him while she was pregnant?" Gwen asked, and then her eyes widened as she realized what she'd done. "I'm so sorry---no one has to answer---I didn't mean to be insensitive!"

Mordred pouted, crawling up onto Merlin's lap. "Papa's my mama."

Merlin went bright red as Mordred said that. _Dear gods!_

Hunith's eyes went wide.

Gwen and Morgana shared identical charmed expressions that clearly said: _awwwwww_.

Arthur looked between Mordred and Merlin, watching as the child clung to Merlin and pouted right back at him.

Despite the fact that Mordred was acting somewhat like a spoilt brat refusing to share a toy with another child, Arthur was suddenly smirking in amusement.

"He remind you of anyone, Arthur?" Morgana asked teasingly.

Arthur sent her a glare that lacked heat.

Somehow after that conversation was easy and the night was spent in laughter was Hunith entertained everyone with stories of her life in the castle, and misadventures while working under Gaius' tutelage. She spoke of the old man with tender regard, as one would speak of a dear uncle, and Merlin wondered why she hadn't spoken more of him while Merlin was growing up.

His mother always tried to keep so many secrets from him, and he couldn't help but feel a little hurt at how easily she opened up and told stories of her past for these strangers.

"You must come and visit us in Camelot, Hunith." Morgana leaned forwards, smiling, placing her hand on the older woman's. "I'm sure Gaius would be happy to see you again, and I know _I_ would like to know you better."

Gwen nodded her agreement.

Merlin smiled as he watched his mother glow with the attention.

"Merlin."

Turning to Arthur, Merlin tilted his head slightly to the right, curious as to the determination in those blue eyes. "Yes?"

"I have to be honest with you, Merlin." Arthur cleared his throat. "I came to Ealdor with the mission to find you."

"Find…me?" Merlin told himself not to get nervous.

If they'd known he was a warlock they'd have arrested him on sight and wouldn't have put Morgana and Gwen in danger by letting them associate with him.

Arthur nodded, clearing his voice in a way that might have been nervousness, but that was silly to contemplate, so Merlin dismissed it. "I want you to come to Camelot to work for me as my personal physician."

Merlin dropped the last of the clothes to be mended, Mordred going still in his lap.

Hunith's eyes were wide as she looked from the prince to Merlin and back.

Arthur, suddenly noticing the surprised, tensed shock in the little house, hurried on. "I am not asking you to abandon your family. I am asking you to bring them with you. I wish for you to move into the castle."

Merlin knew the absolute, bone-crushing shock was visible on his face. "I—but I don't---I'm not---."

"And I know that you don't have any _formal_ training as a healer, but you may learn from Gaius as your mother once did and he will better fit you to serve under me." And for some odd reason, Arthur all of a suddenly went beet red.

Gwen bit her bottom lip, _hard_.

Morgana, on the other hand, expressed her sinisterly amused smile quite openly.

Merlin, not exactly sure _what_ they found so amusing, returned his attention to Arthur. "I—uh—I'm _honored_ and _very_ confused, that wasn't expected _at all_, but I don't think I---."

"You would have your own chambers, and be attended to if you wish it." Arthur hurried on, ignoring Merlin's words. "You will be my personal physician, so you wouldn't have to tend to anyone else other than myself. And not only will your mother be able to live her days enjoying the castle life, catching up with Gaius, but young Mordred could be taught his numbers and alphabets."

"He---he already knows how to do that." Merlin shook his head. "It's really a wonderful offer, Arthur---."

"I know." Arthur smirked.

Merlin _almost_ smirked back in amusement at the smug confidence in the prince's voice. "But I'm afraid I'll have to---."

"Did I mention the fact that you'll have your own work room?" Arthur's smirk was suddenly gone and he looked, interestingly enough, nervous once more. "You'll be paid handsomely, and your rooms will be in one of the towers, so you'll have your own privacy to both live and work."

Everything was so _tempting_, and Merlin hated the look on Arthur's face, _hated_ the fact that he felt he was distressing the prince. He didn't understand why this meant so much to the blonde, but despite the fact that he wanted to please him, Merlin had to think of Mordred and himself. There was _no way_ that he could---.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I cannot leave this village." Hunith announced, bringing the attention to her. "The villagers trust me to take care of them with the little knowledge I possess, and we are a small community who doesn't trust strangers. Even if you offered to send a physician here in my place they wouldn't feel comfortable with it."

Arthur's face fell.

Merlin blinked.

Had Arthur been about to offer such a thing?

Morgana and Gwen shared worried glances.

"But as for my son and grandson, I do not see a reason for them to not accept your generous offer." Hunith wouldn't look at Merlin, who was watching her with a wide-eyed, horrified gaze. "To be truthful, I had been contemplating sending him to Camelot for a while now, but I couldn't separate him from Mordred. Your offer, though, it is like an answer to my prayers to the gods."

"_Mother_!" Merlin gasped.

What was she _doing_?

"Merlin, you were made for better things than you could ever achieve living here." Hunith finally looked at her son, face determined. "I—I truly believe that it is your _destiny_ to accept the prince's offer."

At the word _destiny_ Arthur turned to look at Hunith, eyes wide in surprise.

"I will not leave you here." Merlin frowned, standing up, and letting Mordred down before glaring at his mother. "How could you even suggest that I do such a thing?"

"I'm your mother, Merlin." Hunith whispered. "Respect my wishes."

Face crumpling at the plea, Merlin tried to keep his anger, but just _couldn't_. He turned to Morgana. "Milady, could you please keep an eye on Mordred while I have a private word with my mother?"

"Of course, Merlin." Morgana smiled, getting up and going to Mordred, bending to his level. "What were you sculpting?"

Mordred narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her, gaze intent and holding hers, before he pouted and reluctantly held out his hand for her to see.

Morgana smiled, receiving the clay figure. "It's a dog."

Mordred didn't smile, but some of the harshness left his eyes. "Horse."

"Oh," Morgana laughed. "Sorry. I'm rubbish at the arts."

Mordred's lip twitched for a second.

Merlin, deciding he could leave them alone, motioned with his chin outside and didn't wait for his mother to follow him. The young man stormed out of the home and walked to the garden in the back, making sure that no one was around to overhear what they were about to say.

"Merlin, listen to me." Hunith whispered as she came up to his side, placing a hand on his arm. "I know you must be confused, but you must trust me. You are my son, I love you more than I could ever love another being. I would never send you to Camelot if I wasn't sure you were going to be safe, that this wasn't what you are supposed to do."

"How can you think I'm meant to put myself and Mordred in danger?" Merlin gasped, horrified. "It's not only me, mother! Mordred's in danger as well within that kingdom—much less behind those walls!"

"I _know_, my son." Hunith sighed, looking away. "But I have not been completely honest with you on many counts, and one of them is the reason why I know you must go."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

"There was a prophecy the night of your birth, Merlin." Hunith whispered, turning to look at her son urgently once more. "It said that you would help Arthur to join all of Albion as _one kingdom_, and that you would make him the greatest king of history."

"_What_?" Merlin gasped, heart racing. "Who told you---?"

"It doesn't matter." Hunith cut him off, pulling away once more. "All that matters is that you were destined to join Arthur's side, and your meeting him and saving his life was just your destinies beginning to intertwine. You are _meant_ to be together, to be two sides of the same coin."

Merlin blinked.

That sounded uncomfortably intimate.

"Mother---."

"_Please trust me Merlin_." Hunith pleaded. "Your destiny lies in Camelot. You _must_ go. And you must take Mordred with you or you know that he shall wander out into the forest trying to find you and he will be lost forever."

Merlin went cold, realizing that that would most probably happen if he left the child behind.

"I love you, Merlin." Hunith whispered, wrapping her arms around her son, voice shaky. "And forgive me for keeping so many secrets from you, but know that I only wish the best for you."

"I know, mother." Merlin whispered back, wrapping her in his arms as well, hugging her tightly. "I---I will go, as you have asked of me." He leaned his cheek against the top of her head. "I don't know if I believe in prophecies and destinies, but _you do_, and I will go out of respect and love of you."

"_Thank you_." Hunith whispered, and then began to cry.

Closing his eyes tightly and hugging his mother, Merlin cried as well, mother and son saying goodbye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur watched as Merlin slept.

It was disturbing, really, how pathetic he was being about this. How entranced he was at watching someone sleeping.

Morgana and Gwen had been allowed to stay in Hunith's room, and Hunith had taken Merlin's (despite her insistence that Arthur take it instead). This had left Arthur, Merlin and Mordred to sleep on bedrolls in what could be considered the living room. They were sleeping head to toe, with Mordred sleeping between them, Merlin curled up around the boy, protective even in sleep.

Arthur knew it was ridiculous to be jealous of the boy, but he admitted it to himself. He was jealous. Still, the spoilt kid amused him as well, as he reminded Arthur of himself when he was that age.

Merlin made a kittenish sound in the back of his throat and continued to sleep.

Arthur smiled.

_Destiny_.

Hunith was the second person to refer to Merlin and him as that.

Turning so that he was lying on his back and looking up at the ceiling, Arthur grinned.

Tomorrow they'd wait for Merlin to pack his things and say his goodbyes, and then they were returning to Camelot. In his own territory, with Merlin now so close to him, working _for_ him, Arthur was sure he could get the man to see the truth of the situation.

Men and women both easily fell in love with Arthur, without him even trying, so the prince could only gloat at how _easy_ it was going to be to make Merlin his.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One chapter left.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

Want to thank **Sati James, brezy bri, kuhekabir, SarcasmMyAntidrug, Black-Dranzer-1119, Poetrygirl98, thatHarlot, SpringCherryBlossom, AonGealach, poppyjml, darkfire, lttlbrat93** and **therandomthinker **for reviewing the previous chapter.

Thanks for coming this far with me and enjoying. I loved writing this, and reading the wonderful reviews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you bloody _insane?_" Will exclaimed amongst the hustle and bustle of the next day, looking around as the knights prepared the horses. Everyone in the village were overly nervous about the situation, thinking that Hunith was horrible for sending Merlin and Mordred both to Camelot, and they'd said so to the young man.

Arthur had over heard more than a couple of the villagers saying those things, and he'd look quite insulted.

Of course he didn't realize that they were all terrified about someone in Camelot discovering Merlin and Mordred were magic, so Merlin could understand his annoyance.

Mordred, for his part, seemed fine with the situation as long as he was with Merlin, and ignored the many young girls who cried about him having to leave. The boys all crowded around him, some in awe that he was leaving, some jealous, some asking to come along.

The quiet boy though snorted and stalked away with all the grace of a prince, going to Merlin's side and reaching for his hand, squeezing it, only then letting someone realize he was somewhat nervous with the happenings.

Merlin squeezed back reassuringly before turning his attention back to Will. "It's my mother's will, and I trust her decisions. She feels that this is my destiny, to go to Camelot and help Prince Arthur."

"You know nothing about healing." Will hissed, sending a distrusting glance in Arthur's direction.  
"You don't think this Court Physician isn't going to realize it? And the _prince_ won't be _unconscious_ during all the times you tend to him so you won't be able to do _you know what _and what are you going to do in that sort of situation?"

Merlin gulped, having had nightmares about situations like that all night. "I'll figure something out."

"I don't like this plan, Merlin." Will frowned, nervous and anxious. "You're my best friend, you're my only friend, and it scares me to think that you and Mordred are going to be right under the nose of that insane tyrant."

"I'll keep Mordred safe." Merlin felt a little insulted that Will thought otherwise.

"I _know _that. But who's going to keep _you_ safe, Merlin?" Will's face fell, eyes trying to get Merlin to see reason. "You're the clumsiest person I ever know, you're used to using your magic around here openly. What if something happens and your magic just reacts in the middle of the Grand Court?"

Merlin gulped, his free hand going to around his neck, a neck he'd _lose_ if something like that happened.

"Merlin."

They turned to see Arthur feet away, standing next to two horses, one his own and the other he'd informed Merlin earlier that he and Mordred would be riding.

"It's time to go." The prince announced, eyes only on Merlin.

Not exactly sure _why_ he felt like blushing whenever the prince looked at him that way, with that intense gaze that gave the illusion that Merlin might be the only one the blonde could see, the young warlock turned to his friend and hugged the brunet before he could say something else to try and scare Merlin into staying. "I will see you again, Will. Either you come to visit in Camelot or I'll come back here for your wedding to Libya and laugh at you."

"Why are you my best mate again?" Will grumbled, but he hugged Merlin tightly as well. "If you don't feel safe, if you need any help, you send for me, you hear me? You send for me and I'll be there and beat up anyone who tries to mess with you."

Merlin smiled, hugging his friend tighter. Will was always ready to defend and protect Merlin, and he was going to sorely miss him while he was in such a different, and scary place as Camelot. "Thank you."

Will pulled away and nodded, clearing his throat suspiciously, before going to his knees and smiling shakily at Mordred. "Now, you take care of your papa, okay? He's a bit of a scatterbrain, and you know he'll fall down a flight of stairs and die or something stupid like that if you and I aren't always around to keep an eye on him."

"_Hey_!" Merlin cried out, though more amused than insulted.

Mordred ignored Merlin, intense blue eyes on Will, and the young boy nodded in agreement to Will's words.

"You'll be seeing me again soon, but take care of him and yourself until then, okay?" Will smiled when Mordred nodded dutifully. "How about a hug? I'm going to miss those staring matches I always let you win."

"You don't let me win." Mordred said in his soft, whispery voice, a small smile on his face. "You're just _pathetic_ at it and you say that to make yourself feel better." And with that he let go of Merlin and threw himself into Will's arms and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you, uncle Will. Come soon."

Will's smile was tender as he wrapped his arms around Mordred and looked up at Merlin, who was smiling down at them. "I promise I will, kiddo. I'll come help you annoy the princeling. We'll have a great time together making his life a living hell."

Mordred snorted in amusement.

Merlin placed his hand on Mordred's head, gaze meeting Will's and holding, letting his friend see on his face how much he'd be missed.

The three didn't notice Gwen and Morgana watching and whispering.

They didn't notice, either, how Arthur watched, his smile twisted into a vicious scowl, hands clenched unforgiving on the reins.

Hunith looked from her son to Prince Arthur, and back, sighing.

They still had such a long ways to go, both physically and emotionally, but hopefully their time in Camelot would help cement the bond that she'd been told of, the bond that she'd spent most of Merlin's life not only getting herself used to, but expecting, and finally, becoming _excited_ about.

She worried, she worried _horribly_, about Merlin and Mordred, whom she'd truly come to love as a grandchild…a very silent and somewhat intimidating grandchild, but beloved nonetheless.

Telling herself not to cry, that she had to be strong for Merlin, Hunith kept a smile on her face as she saw her son turn towards her and come to hug her once more, his body shaking slightly with the worry and confusion and his desire to stay by her side. For a moment she desperately wanted to tell him to stay, but she pushed aside that selfish desire. She knew that Camelot was the place where her son's future lay, and she had think of her son's future over her own selfish desires.

And it wasn't as if she wasn't welcomed to visit Camelot whenever the separation was just too much for her.

Prince Arthur had taken her aside just this morning and let her know that in the tower where Merlin and Mordred would be staying, that there'd always be a room ready for her whenever she wished to stay in Camelot, or at least visit.

He even offered to send a young physician to come and live in Ealdor with Hunith to not only help her, but to help the villagers slowly trust the soul for when Hunith grew wary of being separated from her son and grandchild she could move to Camelot permanently and leave the physician with the people, who'd be used to his presence by then.

It'd been such a generous offer that Hunith had been unable to say no to it.

And truth be told, she hadn't wanted to.

The thought of maybe never seeing her son again had torn at her heart, and the fact that Prince Arthur had given her a way to be with her son again, it just said so many wonderful things about him, and about his character.

She smiled.

Prince Arthur was a thoughtful prince, and he'd be a wonderful monarch.

No wonder it was Merlin's destiny to be by his side.

"When I feel the physician is sufficiently stable here I will come and visit." Hunith promised her son, holding him tightly to her, remembering every wonderful memory in her life and they all had to do with him. "We will not parted for long, my son. I love you, and I will miss you with the fire of my spirit."

"And I will miss you, mum." Merlin whispered, clinging tightly. "What---what if I can't do this? What if---."

"You were born for such a time as this." Hunith responded, knowing without a doubt that it was true. She'd always known that this time would come, that she'd be separated from him, and she'd worried constantly, wondering to what sort or man she would be giving up her child to.

But as she met Arthur's gaze over Merlin's shoulder, seeing the emotions warring over his face at Merlin's obvious distress at leaving her, Hunith smiled at the prince, knowing that she was giving her son to a good man, a man who would be worth the short separation.

He would take care of her son.

She was sure of it.

Feeling something clinging to her dress, she looked down and smiled tearfully down at Mordred, who was standing next to her, his hand clutching a bit of the skirt of her dress, looking up at her a little uncertainly.

Merlin pulled away and wiped at his eyes, clearing his throat.

Hunith bent down and picked up Mordred, kissing his cheek and holding him tightly to her. "You take care of yourself, love. I will see you soon."

"Okay." Mordred hugged her, pressing his lips against her cheek in the first ever kiss he'd ever bestowed someone who wasn't Merlin.

Merlin and his mother looked at each other in surprise and happiness.

"I love you two." Hunith told them both, hugging them at the same time. "Take care of yourselves. You need each other more than ever."

Both nodded and then Merlin pulled away with Mordred in his arms. He leaned forwards and pressed his own kiss to his mother's cheek, whispered an "I love you" and turned, walking towards the prince.

Arthur watched Merlin, scowl replaced by a slightly worried expression, before it was masked by a carefree smile when Merlin finally looked at him.

Merlin got up onto the horse and before Arthur could even try to pass him Mordred, Will was there doing it.

"Take care of yourself. Both of you." Will patted Merlin's leg. "And I'll be seeing you two soon, okay?"

Arthur forced himself to turn away and mount his own horse, graciously giving them the moment to themselves.

Merlin nodded, ignorant of this. "Soon."

Will nodded. "Soon."

Mordred sat in front of Merlin, thumb in mouth, hugging the hand Merlin had around him.

And then, with the prince's nod in her direction, they left.

Hunith watched them leave Ealdor, and smiled as she watched Prince Arthur slow his horse's pace so that he was beside Merlin, surprising her son, who'd obviously thought the prince would ride up front.

Arthur started talking, and Merlin stammered a reply that had Arthur chuckling, and Merlin offering him a shy smile back.

Hunith's smile grew as she watched them and held her hands to her heart, knowing that this was just the beginning of something legendary…

…and _beautiful_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review?**


End file.
